


恋人诉说他心中的玫瑰

by littlestar777



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestar777/pseuds/littlestar777





	恋人诉说他心中的玫瑰

恋人诉说他心中的玫瑰

空气中再次涌起那股久违的馥郁又煽情的香气。

门关好的时候发出落锁的轻响，在那声音响起的同时佐助就强势的咬住了鸣人的嘴唇，有血的味道。鸣人吃痛地低呼了一声，在他的背脊与冰冷的门板做出亲密接触的时候，第二个轻绻的吻落在了他的额头。房间内甚至没有来得及开灯，他们微喘着无声的在一片无尽的黑暗之中对视。

好像是隔壁，又好像是隔壁的隔壁，欢乐嬉闹的声音是这么近又那么远， 鸣人分辨不出来声音究竟是从哪里传出来，整个人宛如坐在云端，飘忽不定又有点晕。他的身体和佐助的身体紧紧地贴在了一起，饱含着欲望的鼻息逐渐沉重起来，像是点燃火把的星火——将一切都模糊了起来。

鸣人被佐助并不温柔、甚至可以说得上是粗暴的进入了。他像尾离了水的鱼，绷紧了腿根感受着佐助缓慢的动作，张开留下了被蹂躏过的痕迹的湿润嘴唇，以寻求更多的空气来摆脱大脑犹如被麻痹了的窒息感，裸露在空气中的肌肤只能感到来自于情欲点燃的热度。

这是陌生又熟悉的情事。

鸣人想着，直到这种时刻他才能完全承认，他的身心都无比思念着佐助， 比他所认为的程度还要更加汹涌。

“佐助。”鸣人在黑暗中轻唤着他的恋人的名字。“我在。”恋人给予了他最为甜美的回应。

佐助动了起来。  
这是属于鸣人的身体，像朵盛放到极致的玫瑰，散发着馥郁而甜蜜的香气，同时又富有艳丽且张扬的魅力；又有着罂粟般的魔力，让他沉沦、迷失到不能自已。  
——这是仅仅属于宇智波佐助一人所能看见的玫瑰，所以也只有他， 才有资格接近和采下这朵花。

鸣人在佐助霸道而激烈的动作中发出难耐的喘息，他咬着下唇不肯让自己的呻吟从喉间泄漏出来，租住的公寓隔音并不好，而且他也不想成为平时所厌烦的噪音制造事件的当事人之一。可是佐助似乎却并不这样想， 在大力抽送过后又放缓了动作仔细挑弄碾磨他的敏感点，让鸣人发出近乎呜咽般的呻吟。

一如他们曾经度过的无数个月夜。  
那皎洁无暇的月色洒进了卧室的地板之上，缥缈而虚无的白将空气中浮动着的细小尘埃淹没。他们在欲海之中沉沦，再也不需要掩饰，只有放纵。

粗长的茎体在湿热紧致的后穴中抽送，结合之处一片湿滑，肉体撞击的声音和着低吟让这个夜晚愈发燥热起来。鸣人无力圈住佐助早已沁出薄汗的肩头，十指插入他浓密的黑发之中，随着佐助的律动摆动着腰肢迎合着他的动作，抵在佐助小腹上的茎身不需要触碰和抚摸就已经渗出透亮的液体，随时都可能会立马缴械而他却无能为力，只能被动的享受着犹如浪潮一般铺天盖地向他袭来的快感。

他们肆意而淋漓的以热烈的姿态纠缠在一起。即使下一秒会被焚烧殆尽也不可惜。  
柜子中再也不会有声响，而界限也不会再拉起黄线——也可以足够自由地说出原以为永远都不可能说出来的话。  
这里只剩下我和你，所以不需要忍耐也不再需要谎言。

我喜欢你。鸣人在说出这句话的时候，那始终在耳边挥散不去的潮声终于如数褪去，只剩下从晦暗的颜色中透露出的金色光亮。

佐助冲完澡出来就看见鸣人颇为豪迈的睡姿：一条腿直接垂在了床沿， 身体呈大字型将整个床铺霸占填满， 被子早就被踢到了床底下让布满了吻痕和牙印的身体直接暴露在空气中。他站在床前静静地看着鸣人一会儿， 捡起被子把床上的那个人当做春卷一样给包住，挤到一边，自己躺了上去占一大半位置。

 

“呜哇……我要掉下去了！”漩涡春卷从被子里艰难地伸了个脑袋出来，怒视身边躺着神清气爽的青年。  
佐助充耳不闻，闭目假装睡了，但手还在用力阻止鸣人重新滚回床中间来。鸣人哼哧哼哧地使不上力，只好像个钟摆一样奋力踢那个突然起了坏心眼的青年，但隔着被子，踢到了也不痛不痒，所以佐助任凭鸣人怎么使力都不为所动，只是微微勾起了唇角。

挣扎了一会儿鸣人只觉得力竭，他可是腰酸腿疼还讨不到半点好，旁边那个还纹丝不动在装睡的人嘴角那抹笑意让他怒火中烧，心想既然你不让我过去，那我就不过去了。这样想着，鸣人往反方向侧身一滚，直接从床上滚了下去，好在裹了一层被子，没感觉有多大的痛楚。他刚从被子爬出来，就被人大力地给拽了上去，鸣人刚要发火，就看见那双清冷却又藏着可以燎原的星火的眼睛——鸣人在那双眼睛里忘记了自己要说什么，他只能看见那双眼中的自己。

佐助不由分说地将鸣人重新揽回了怀里，将他手里还攥着的被子一扯一踢，直接盖住了他们两个。

他抱住鸣人的力气很大，让鸣人没办法动也转不了身，只让鸣人小声嘀咕他又在发什么疯。佐助听见了他的嘟囔，他并不会像以前那样觉得生气， 只是心中那股始终惴惴不安的感觉在鸣人的这句话中消退了不少——或者说这样的鸣人才令他有真实感。

他无声地看着鸣人，仿佛下一秒鸣人又会从他的身边消失不见，那么的竭尽全力又有着无尽缱绻。怀中是熟悉的温度和气息，佐助几乎都被鸣人的心跳声给感染甚至同步——他们谁都没有开口说话，在这静下来的夜里只有稍显剧烈的心跳声在不受控制的狂跳。

佐助的喉结微微滚动了一下，鸣人却主动的吻了一下他的唇角，一触即放，不含任何欲念。接着佐助听见了他的轻笑声，带着了然于心，又有点小坏。  
他颇为恼怒地重新给了鸣人一个截然不同的吻，在听见鸣人彻底乱掉的呼吸之后才放开了他，鸣人气结，直接丢下“幼稚”两个字作为评价， 全让忘记刚才自己做过的事情。

你才幼稚。佐助轻声说。  
也不知道刚才是谁把我给裹起来的做出这种事还要说别人咦咦咦你的手想干嘛要打架的话——

鸣人的话头被佐助截断，因为佐助给了他一个轻如羽絮的吻。

为什么要这样吻我呢？就好像要把一生的温柔都倾注在这个吻里一样。  
但佐助仅仅只是伸出手顺着鸣人的轮廓慢慢地勾勒出他的模样，额头、眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，他细致的一处处温柔触碰描绘，仿佛他是一名正在素描纸上挥笔作画的画家。

鸣人没有动，任凭佐助的手指从他的脸上流连婉转，留下稍纵即逝的温度。

骨节分明的手指最后停留在恋人宛如稚子般纯粹的蓝眼睛之上。  
很难想象怀中这个都已经二十六岁的男人为什么还会有这种澄澈的眼神，明明他经历过那么不平和苦难，却依旧没有一丝阴霾，惟有对光明的向往。

“对不起。”佐助低低地说，他卸下了一直背在身上沉重的面具，在恋人面前展露从不示于人前的脆弱。  
“为什么说对不起啊？”鸣人是真的不明白他为什么道歉。

“很多很多……”他的声音始终很低，带着仿佛从灵魂上就深深镌刻的疲倦。佐助一直以为自己足够坚定，但在看到这个始终一如往初的人的时候，只觉得汹涌的爱意和真切的愧疚将他如数没顶——他终于能体会到鸣人背负始终都无法摆脱的罪恶感的感受。  
酸楚到让人连眼泪都没办法流下。

他总是在害怕一不小心就失去鸣人，所以在无意中总是给予了鸣人很大的压力。鸣人就像在夹缝中迎风生长的杂草，寻求着骄阳的照耀，也同时被不温柔的雨水滋润——他不顾一切地跟自己相爱。  
像个勇敢又无畏的骑士。

并不是不知道鸣人在这个家里的小心翼翼，他就像一个唐突的入侵者， 被困在了那座大宅子之中，无路可退。被冠上了宇智波一族的所有物的鸣人举步维艰，这个名门让其他人都梦寐以求的身份却让他无所适从，佐助看着鸣人从最初的忐忑不安到游刃有余，他知道鸣人从来未放松过心中绷着的那根弦，而且他也无从得知压力的来源究竟是不是来于“宇智波佐助” 这个人所给予他的恶意和针对。  
他只看到了鸣人的笑容。

如果说鸣人是自由的鸟，那么他想，或许他也能够做一同比翼的同伴， 或者是，那片蔚蓝的天空。

“鼬哥之前跟我说，我们这条路可能会走得很辛苦，大概有多辛苦他也没办法准确地说出来。”鸣人眼神放空，像是陷入了回忆中，“可是我觉得比起辛苦，我更害怕你被……叔叔阿姨误解。我跟你在一起是不好的， 也是不能在一起的，但你还是跟我在一起了，这让我更加的害怕——害怕或许在某一个不经意间，我和你就会把所有的一切都毁掉。”他沉沉地出了一口气，“我倒不怕自己究竟怎么样，只是害怕毁掉你，所以与其一同沉沦，倒不如我先坦白，这样可能对谁都好，毕竟我只是宇智波家的养子， 一个……”外人。

“笨蛋吊车尾。”佐助无奈地咬了他一口，真搞不懂为什么都快三十的人了还长得这么幼齿，“之前鼬跟你说过的话，你全都没放在心上吗？”  
鸣人吃痛捂住脸，湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着他，有点可怜兮兮的意味。

“你走了之后，母亲，很想你。”佐助跟他额头相抵，蓝琉璃般的双眸清晰的倒映出他的脸庞，“经常去你的房间里看你留在那里的照片，一看就看很久。父亲在公事上刁难你，这件事被母亲知道了大发雷霆，我和鼬都吓到了，从来没见过她发脾气。”

从来都不敢想是否还能够再见到美琴的鸣人在听到佐助提起他所不知道的美琴不由睁大了眼睛。  
“你的房间还是你离开的时候的样子，母亲每天都会派人去收拾，期待着说不定可能你在某一天回来。”他的手抚摸着鸣人的颈项发尾，鸣人的头发有些长了，跟之前在家里的时候是完全不一样的，“我来这里的事， 她都知道，只希望你能够原谅父亲对你做过的事。或者什么时候突然想到了她，就回去看看她。”  
“你在很早之前就已经不是一个外人了，鸣人，你还有我，还有家。”

鸣人把头埋在了他的怀里，佐助能感觉得到逐渐湿润起来的肩头—— 他已经很久没见到过鸣人的眼泪了。颤抖的身体，沉重的呼吸和从身体深处迸发而出的深切悲伤。佐助能做的只有轻抚着他颤抖的身体，与他共同沉浸这一刻的感同身受，他是如此的渴求能够感知鸣人所有的情绪。

“……想过的、想回去。”鸣人压抑着抽泣，声音沙哑地说着，“但是叔叔说，我们俩不能在一起，而且如果我回去的话，就送你出国，我…… 不想你走，至少、不要离我太远。偶尔让我知道你的消息，保持这样的距离也好，我是真的、真的不想你走。”  
“我不会走的。”佐助低声的说，却像誓言一般坚定，“也不会离开你。”

当初他们还不足以面对即将到来的狂风暴雨，所以鸣人做出了妥协， 但也截断了他自己的后路。可是现在不一样了，佐助想，他有了足够的能力去承担这个人曾经背负过的东西，不管是那永无止境的罪恶感，还是现实中的各种刁难，他都能够跟鸣人一起面对。

“无论以后发生什么事，我只希望你能够明白，不要擅自做决定，承担一切。你有你的勇敢，我也有我的坚持，我就像你爱我一样爱着你，鸣人。” 他在鸣人哭湿了的鬓角留下了一个轻柔的吻，“因为你痛的话，我也会痛。”

佐助在说出这句话的时候只觉得如释重负。被父亲逼着去相亲，不停地跟各种各样的女人见面，他就像行走于烈日之下的行尸走肉，活得浑浑噩噩恍恍惚惚。  
仅仅只是爱着一个人而已。

他曾无数个夜晚躺在那个房间，感受着早就已经消逝无法感知的鸣人曾经留下的温度，和那些他们从来都未开口说出的遗憾。鸣人比他更有勇气去面对一无所有的未来，即使他的出发点不全都是为了自己，但佐助依旧能够明白鸣人在孑然一身离去之后的所留下的讯息——  
我在未来等你。

鸣人没有留下任何承诺，就像完全失去了联络一样。偶尔鼬会提起他的消息，母亲会担忧那个虽然不是被娇惯长大但也算是悉心呵护的养子在外面会不会被人欺负，会不会吃不饱穿不暖，佐助看着母亲担忧的脸，她并不是什么宇智波一族的女主人，也仅仅只是一个会担心孩子在外漂泊受苦的母亲。  
他只觉得愧疚和难受。  
谁都没能守护住，单凭自己的任性就轻易的毁掉了一切。但他要承担这一切，承担鸣人所担心过被家人所知道真相后分崩离析的现在。

可是现在一切都有了意义。  
这个因为知道还有人在思念他而在哭泣的青年，在这漫长的分离中依旧是当初那个被他欺负了之后就红着眼眶却不肯掉眼泪示弱的孩子——漩涡鸣人在时光洪流中依旧如昔，让宇智波佐助能够坚定地向着他所在的地方毫不犹豫的前行。

我爱你啊。他心底有个声音在不停呐喊，所有的不安、焦躁和未知的负面情绪都在这几个字面前溃不成军。  
我爱你啊。

怀中的人颤抖的身体恢复了平静，沉重的呼吸逐渐均匀。佐助看着他湿润的眼睫和还残留着泪渍的眼角，只觉得心底最坚硬黑暗的地方被一束温柔的阳光照射了进来，有着泥土的芳香和流动着的溪水潺潺声，以及在那秘密花园之中重新绽放花蕾的花束。  
寒冬已过，现在正是万物复苏的时刻。  
佐助吻了吻他的眼角，然后收紧了怀抱，他只想沉溺在鸣人的气息当中。

空气中依旧汹涌流动着那股馥郁的香气。

佐助合上眼睛的时候，突然想起鸣人当年被同年级的人欺负的时候， 他那时候知道了就直接翘课翻墙跑到了高中部，随手拎了个铁棍，第一次酣畅淋漓的跟鸣人之外的人大打了一场。  
那时的鸣人丝毫不在意自己脸上的伤痕，只为他第一次同佐助并肩作战而高兴。

 

“佐助啊，就像女生们说得一样，大概就是王子吧？”  
“哈？”  
“英雄救美啊，说得是这个。”  
“但你……”他轻嗤一声，“也不像是公主吧。”  
“可佐助就是王子啊。”

到底是哪来的那么执着的念头啊。佐助听着鸣人均匀的呼吸，如果我是王子的话，你也不会是公主。

你是在我心底悄然盛放的玫瑰，足够值得我翻山越岭前来寻找你。

那馥郁的香随着风在这个狭小的空间翻涌，满室留香。  
“……佐助。”鸣人在说着梦话。  
佐助想笑，但是睡意渐渐上头，他搂紧了鸣人，然后也跟着他从少年时期就喜欢的人一同进入了梦乡。

晚安，我的玫瑰。


End file.
